Beauty and the Beast: Angelica and Sean's Story
by Dinosaur Imperial Soldier
Summary: Beauty and the Beast 2017 AU. Angelica Lamoureux played Alicia Vikander and General Sean Chow played by Sean Chow setting the stage for Beauty and the Beast 2017 retold with Prince Adam/The Beast and Princess Belle/Fem Shin-Godzilla for romance blooms between them.


**Prologue**

 _"Once upon a time in the hidden heart of France, a handsome young prince and a beautiful young princess lived in a beautiful castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was selfish and unkind. The princess in contrast, for she was unselfish, and very kind. He taxed the village to fill their castle with the most beautiful objects and their parties with the most beautiful people as the princess interact with government officials even military."_ Angelica Lamoureux, a poor young girl, lived in a nearby village. it seem that by social standards her beauty had invited her to one of the Royal parties held by the prince and princess. As she entered the castle, she was led to the ballroom. Once inside Angelica looked around with no expression on her face. She didn't exactly want to be at the party, but her father told her to get out more.

Plumette, a maid in the castle, noticed the young girl standing around. She could see the discomfort in the girl's posture. Surely she could tell that young girl was miserable not knowing what to do. "Will you excuse me for a moment?" Plumette lightly asked her lover, Lumiere. "Of course my love." Lumiere responded. Plumette then walked over to the girl. She tried not to make it obvious that she was walking over to the girl and Plumette surely didn't want to scare her. Reached her destination, Plumette stood beside the young girl. "Are you alright my dear? You seem very uncomfortable." Plumette asked in a sweet soft voice. "I'm alright, thank you." Angelica responded, but she continued, "I'm just not used to parties like this."

"Is this your first time?" Plumette asked. "Yes." Angelica answered. There was silence between the two, but Angelica seemed more comfortable with someone beside her. "May I ask of your name?" Plumette turned towards the girl. "Angelica, my name is Angelica." the brunette looked at the woman beside her. "It is lovely to meet you Angelica. My name is Plumette and I am a servant to the castle." Plumette told Angelica. "It is lovely you meet you as well." Angelica smiled "We mustn't stand here any longer. Follow me." Plumette said, grabbing Angelica's hand and slightly pulling her. Angelica moved as fast as her feet could go in order not to fall. Plumette held a tight grip on the girl as the two maneuvered through the people. Reaching their destination, the music stopped. The two girls were now beside the rest of the staff. Everyone stood in silence as the prince and princess entered the ballroom. Everyone bowed and curtsied, except Angelica. She seemed to take notice of everyone else and curtsied toward the prince and princess.

The prince and princess noticed the girl. They had never seen her before. Her light brown hair made her white gown even pop more. She was truly stunning in the prince and princess's eyes and wished they had seen her before. Angelica noticed the man and girl staring in front of her and lightly smiled. She could see the lines of his face through the powder that was applied all over. Angelica wished that she could see his true face rather than the one caked in powder and eye shadow especially for the princess wearing a mask on her eyes. Everyone remained silent, surely seeing the quiet exchange of looks between the prince and princess and Angelica. "Ahem. Sire and Mademoiselle, the party." Cogsworth reminded the young man and girl. The prince and princess snapped their attention from Angelica, making note to find her later on in the evening. They then looked all the people around them and motioned for the party to start. Angelica stood beside Plumette and watched everyone dance. sure her father taught her to dance, but she was never one do it in public. "Mademoiselle, are you not going to dance?" Lumiere asked the girl he seen Plumette talking to earlier. "No thank you. I'm not one looking to embarrass myself." Angelica told him. She was already made fun of in the village because she actually had a brain unlike the rest of them.

"You should go enjoy yourself. I noticed the prince and princess kept their gaze on you for quite a while." Lumiere told the girl. "I say they were mesmerized and forgot everything that was going on around them. Go, dance." Plumette suggested. "No, I mustn't I will make a fool of myself." Angelica insisted. "If anyone is making a fool of themselves, it is those women searching for the prince's attention; and as for the princess, we did not find the right one for her except military and government officials she dance with." Lumiere added to the insisting that was going on. "Please Angelica. I did not just bring you over her to chat. We are simply boring, the party is out there." Plumette motioned to the numerous women dancing. "One dance and that's it." Angelica promised. Both Lumiere and Plumette smile as they watched Angelica enter into the crowd. "It seems you made friends with one hardheaded girl." Lumiere joked. "And you want to pit that fight with me on hardheaded friend." Plumette told him, looking right at Cogsworth. "You are not wrong." Lumiere told her, embracing Plumette in a simple kiss.

Meanwhile on the floor, Angelica was rushed into the sea of people. Getting used to the rhythm, she danced along to Madame De Garderobe's beautiful opera voice. Angelica could feel someone's eyes staring at her and she knew it was the prince. As they switched partners, the prince made it his mission to reach Angelica. Never before had been so caught up by a woman. Once she was close enough, the prince reached Angelica and danced with her. "It seems you are a hard woman to catch." the prince told her, "Does this beautiful princess have a name?"

"It does. It's Angelica and I am no princess. Does the prince and princess have names?" Angelica asked. The close proximity between the two was comfortable for the both of them. "They do. Adam and Belle is over there danced with military and government officials." Prince Adam told the girl. "Well Adam, I may say this is some party." Angelica mentioned. "It sure is. But I couldn't help but notice that you were with the staff. How could you possibly end up over there?" Adam and Belle had nothing against their staff, but it was strange to see someone with them. "Plumette brought me over. She's very nice. I guess I was uncomfortable at first, so she brought me over." Angelica responded. "And are you uncomfortable?" Adam smiled at Angelica. "Most definitely." Angelica responded with a same smile. _'Then one night, an unexpected intruder arrived at the castle, seeking shelter from the bitter storm. As a gift, she offered the prince and princess a single rose. Of course, the princess graciously welcomed her in with open arms.'_ Everyone in the ballroom had stopped. In fear of what happened, Angelica stood behind Adam. She wrapped her hands tightly around him and hid her face in his back. _'Her brother however who was repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince turned the woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within.'_

"Please Adam. Just let her stay and this can all be forgotten about. We can continue. Please just let her stay." Angelica begged. "Please brother, don't you dare turn your back on her." Belle agreed. _'When he dismissed her again, the old woman's outer appearance melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince begged for forgiveness, but it was too late. For she had seen there was no love in his heart. The princess begged the enchantress to spare her brother's life, and seeing that there was deep love within her heart, the enchantress accepted her request.'_ Plumette ran over to her friend and dragged her away from the prince and, so were government and military officials backed away from the princess. They knew that whatever was going to become of Adam and Belle would frighten Angelica more. _'And so as punishment for the prince's cruelty, she transformed the prince into a hideous beast and the princess into a hideous and frightful Shin-Godzilla and placed a powerful curse on the castle and all who lived there.'_

Running as fast as she could, Angelica exited the castle. She couldn't believe her eyes. Never once had believe in magic, but she always wished it was. Now knowing it was real, she wished it wasn't used for evil and harm. For Angelica had a gentle soul that the villagers had never seen. They were too caught up in the fact she was different from them. _'As days bled into years, the prince and princess and servants were forgotten by the world. For the enchantress erased all memory of them from the minds of the people they loved.'_ Angelica forgot everything. She had no memory of the castle, the party, Plumette or Lumiere. Not even a single memory of the prince and princess. _'With the rose she had offered was truly an Enchanted rose. If he could learn to love another, and if the princess could find love, and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, the spell would be broken.'_ When dancing with Angelica at the party, he really wanted her to be the one. The one that would change him for the better. She had the heart of an angel that could save them from the darkness. But now she was gone and they thought they would never see her again. As for princess, she is unable find a suitable match for her and she was forbidden by her brother from leaving the castle. _'If not, they would be doomed for the prince remain a beast and for the princess remain a Shin-Godzilla for all time. As the year passed, they fell into despair, and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast and a Shin-Godzilla?'_


End file.
